


Foundation Day

by sagely_sea



Series: King's Assassin [6]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9273512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagely_sea/pseuds/sagely_sea
Summary: An interlude in which Tezuka goes to wish Atobe a happy Foundation Day only to have it lead to a conversation about more than that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A happy (belated) Atobe Kingdom Foundation day! It inspired me to write a small story about foundation in the Hyoutei Kingdom.

Tezuka looked up from his journal as he heard the distant bells of the town square’s clock chiming the midnight hours. A quick glance to the door that connected the queen’s suite, the current rooms he was staying in, to the king’s rooms showed that Atobe was still awake. 

He knew the king always had a pile of things that demanded his attention but tomorrow, or rather later today, was an important day that was filled with numerous events that allowed for little rest. Atobe needed his sleep if he was going to present himself to his people the way he wanted to. 

Standing, Tezuka tucked his journal away into his desk and locked the drawer before moving to the door that connected their two rooms. He listened a moment to see if Atobe was in a meeting with someone but when he heard nothing but the occasional turning of pages, he silently opened the door. 

“Your majesty,” Tezuka said in quiet greeting so as not to startle the other man. 

“Tezuka. I didn’t expect you tonight,” Atobe said. He set aside the papers he was looking at and gave Tezuka a smile as he waved him in. Clearly the king was happy for the distraction. 

“I hope I’m not intruding,” He said as he closed the door behind him before taking what had become his usual seat on the opulent love seat across from the chair Atobe worked in.

“Not at all. I find myself missing your company most nights, as silent as it usually was.” 

Tezuka felt slightly guilty. They had started sharing a room - and a bed - to keep up appearances of Tezuka’s cover story of being Atobe’s new and favoured lover. But familiarity breeds comfort and even Tezuka had come to enjoy their private time spent together in this room. Though that wasn’t quite fair to the handsome king… it wasn’t just familiarity that made Tezuka enjoy sharing time with him. 

But with Rikkai’s visit he had had his belongings relocated to the ‘Queen’s suite’ and because of the way the two rooms connected it was no longer required of them to share a bed to keep prying eyes from realizing the truth. Though Tezuka did on occasion stay the night so the maids and attendants in the morning could find them still together and draw their own conclusions. 

As much as Tezuka had come to enjoy sharing a bed with Atobe and the extra warmth he provided on cooler nights, Tezuka had found himself too restless to want to spend a night in bed lately. Since the fiasco with the attempted murder of both Atobe and the emperor of Rikkai during the festivities of the tournament, Tezuka had been much more vigilant about his vow to keep Atobe safe. 

This often meant leaving his rooms in the middle of the night to gather information either through chats with informants or by discretely searching the offices of those he did not fully trust. He dare not let Atobe know about his midnight wanderings which meant he couldn’t risk the king waking and finding him absent from bed. 

But perhaps his desire to keep Atobe safe had started doing harm in other, non-physical ways. “Would you like me to stay tonight?” Tezuka found himself asking before he had put thought into the words. 

Atobe looked him over and then smiled again. “I wouldn’t say no… but it’s not like you to offer like this. Is everything well?”

Tezuka watched as Atobe stood, the robe he wore over his night clothes falling into place around him in a swirl of fabric. The king then crossed the space between them and joined him on the loveseat. “I know you probably think I’m too busy to listen to personal concerns but I assure you, despite what everyone seems to think, it is never a bother to be able to help a friend or those I care for.” 

Tezuka nodded. He imagined he wasn’t the only one who tried to protect Atobe by easing his worries and workload and keeping things to himself. He could very easily see Oshitari doing the same for one. “I’m fine… I just saw your light and thought I should encourage you toward your bed.” 

As soon as the words left his mouth he realized the double meaning those words could have. And by the rosy colour rising to Atobe’s cheeks he wasn’t the only one. “I see.” Atobe’s eyes flicked toward the bed and then back to Tezuka. “Is that all?”

Tezuka didn’t clear up the extra meaning of his words, he couldn’t when he knew deep down that he meant them in every insinuation. His feelings for Atobe had been growing slowly, or perhaps his understanding of them had been. But either way, their relationship had shifted from a farce, to friendship, into something beyond that. They were no longer just pretending at being together even if it was still early days and they were not nearly as settled as their public persona acted. 

One day, perhaps soon, Tezuka knew he would take Atobe to bed to do much more than sleep. But it seemed wrong to do so when there were still any doubts between them and when the situation still seemed so unstable. Tezuka was no blushing virgin, sex was just one of many weapons an assassin wielded after all. But this thing with Atobe, it wasn’t just about lust. He wanted more and to see what could be built together if they laid a strong enough foundation. 

And those thoughts reminded him why he had really come into Atobe’s room. He moved his hand up to brush blonde strands from Atobe’s face and then cupped his cheek in his palm. “Happy foundation day, Keigo.” He watched Atobe’s eyes widen in surprise at being called by his first name. But before the king could say anything, Tezuka leaned in and kissed him. 

Atobe let out a shaky sigh as their lips parted and Tezuka watched Atobe’s eyes flutter back open. There was something about being able to do that to a king with a simple kiss that pleased Tezuka almost as much as the kiss itself had. 

“And to you, Kunimitsu,” Atobe said his voice low and almost a whisper. 

Tezuka gave a nod and then withdrew his hands from Atobe “You should rest, your majesty. You have a busy day tomorrow.”

“Will you stay?” Atobe asked. 

“Will you sleep?” It was not uncommon for them to be in the process of heading to bed and get distracted by one issue of the kingdom or another and end up pondering solutions or debating morality before sleep claimed them. 

“I’ll sleep. And I’ll sleep better with you near.” 

Tezuka nodded again and then stood. “I will hold you to that. Though most who know our past might question how you can sleep better with the man who attempted to murder you in bed beside you.” 

To Tezuka’s surprise, Atobe laughed at that. “Then they would be fools who don’t know the situation nearly well enough.” 

Tezuka looked at him in question. 

“You may have attempted to murder me, Tezuka, but you did not succeed. And I have no doubt that no matter how many times you attempted the result would be the same.”

Tezuka opened his mouth to deny it but stopped as Atobe held up his hand. “No. I’ve seen you in action. You’re a highly skilled individual, Tezuka. If you wanted someone dead, they would be. Which means for some reason you do not wish me dead. I like to think I know the reason for this but for now I’m content to know that I can trust you by my side and in my bed, life debt or no,” Atobe said. 

The king held Tezuka’s gaze with his own and Tezuka felt his desire to look away build up. Fortunately before he had to give into the intense stare, Atobe turned and moved to turn the blankets down on the bed. “I require no confirmation. You prove more in your actions than by words.”

“Do I?” Tezuka asked as he moved to the bed and began to help turning down the sheets and tossing aside decorative pillows. The movements were natural, ones built up by habit. 

“You’re here, aren’t you?” Atobe asked and then slid into bed. 

“I am,” Tezuka agreed. And then he realized that Atobe wasn’t just talking about in Hyoutei or being his advisor. He was here, planning to get into Atobe’s bed, when he didn’t have to. He could monitor Atobe’s safety from his own room. And as their rooms connected he didn’t have to be found in Atobe’s bed to make sure gossip of their relationship continued. 

Tezuka had chosen to seek Atobe out with the excuse that it was getting late and the king should be in bed. He hadn’t even noticed that it was an excuse and not a legitimate reason to visit until now. 

Atobe patted the bed beside him, drawing Tezuka’s attention back to him and obviously to encourage Tezuka to get into it. “That’s all that’s needed for now.” 

“Is your infamous insight telling you something you’d like to share?” Tezuka asked as he moved into the bed on what had become his side at some point. He wondered if Atobe had noticed more weak excuses Tezuka had been making to be in his company. Or perhaps feelings that Tezuka was only starting to admit to maybe existing had been apparent to Atobe for some time now. 

Honestly, it was a little distressing to Tezuka. He had family he loved and friends he considered important to him. When he failed to kill Atobe, he knew, even if he did not wish to admit it, that Atobe was part of the select group of people that despite all words and intentions he would never be able to dispatch as the guild required. 

But over the course of time spent with Atobe, he was finding that Atobe was moving from friends into a category all his own. It had started before their first kiss though Tezuka couldn’t say exactly when. Was the pretending to be in a relationship to blame for making him desire a real relationship with Atobe? Or was it the quiet moments they were able to share among busy days? Or perhaps it was something else all together. 

Tezuka set aside his glasses on the table and then looked over at Atobe to see if he was going to answer his question and then froze as he saw the examining look Atobe was giving him. “Yes?” He asked. 

“My insight tells me a lot of things, Tezuka. But mostly it says I can trust you. And yours?”

“I don’t share your skill at insights,” Tezuka said, still caught in the look that Atobe was giving him. 

“Perhaps not in the same way. But you’re observant and you trust your instincts, do you not? So tell me, what are they saying?” 

Tezuka wasn’t ready to share revelations he was only starting to come to terms with himself. It was easier when he could excuse everything by blaming it on the life debt and perhaps pointing out that he was only human and attention from a handsome king like Atobe would be hard for anyone to exist. But it wasn’t a life debt or Atobe’s handsome features that made Tezuka turn down Sanada and risk important trade agreements and border security…

“It says I should kiss you.” And Tezuka reached out to slide fingers through Atobe’s silky strands as he leaned in to do just that. 

He was sure it was not the answer that Atobe was looking for but from the pleased noises Atobe was making, Tezuka doubted Atobe would actually complain. 

After some time, they finally pulled apart, lips wet and swollen and breath coming quickly. They shared small smiles, both obviously yearning for more but for now content to settle back onto their respective pillows. 

It was odd in some ways. Tezuka was sure that Atobe was no more innocent than himself when it came to the bedroom so there seemed no reason to wait or play this coyly. But it felt right to him to move slowly. Seducing Atobe was not part of a mission and despite their history together they were still getting to know each other. The best way to ensure this thing between them would survive all of the deceptions and demands of their lives meant going slowly. 

Tezuka gave himself a mental headshake as a thought suddenly came unbidden to him. A strong foundation could support almost anything. And that’s what he and Atobe were doing now; slowly building a strong foundation so that whatever they built between them could last through anything. And it was not lost on Tezuka that they were building more of their foundations on Hyoutei’s foundation day. 

He was clearly spending too much time around Oshitari listening to his romantic thoughts and commentary. 

Tezuka rolled over as if to try and physically dislodge Oshitari’s influence from his mind and then closed his eyes. He was almost asleep when he felt a hand move to rest on his hip and Atobe’s heat move closer to his back. 

Perhaps a little bit of romance and ridiculous metaphors weren’t such a bad thing if it meant ending the night like this. Not that Tezuka would be informing anyone of those thoughts. Atobe and Oshitari would be insufferable if they knew Tezuka’s thoughts compared his relationship with Atobe to that of building an impressive house. 

No. For now, it was enough to have Atobe close and to take each day as it came and to see where this led. And with his life debt to Atobe still valid, Tezuka was sure those days would not be boring.


End file.
